One Should Finish what One Starts
by sickandtiredtoday
Summary: This is my first fanfic.  Like quite a few of you, I like the combination of Sei and Yumi, and surprised myself with this monster of a story.  This is about their first time together.


1. One Should Finish what One Starts

It had been a normal day for Yumi in the Rose Mansion. She had been praised, glomped, reprimanded, glomped again, been the object of gentle humour, and glomped some more. As the rest of the Roses had peeled away to attend to personal objectives for the evening, she was alone. And it was not an unhappy state for her. It gave her time to think, and gather herself. It was much the same reason why she often came early in the morning. The Rose Mansion was one of the few places in her life where she could be totally alone, at least for an hour or so.

She is tidying, rearranging. Her gaze lands briefly on her school bag, and she is quickly suppressing the nagging duty to do her homework. Considering there was next to nothing in the Rose Mansion, pottering only has a limited lifespan. She took to gazing out the window. It is winter, and the sun is setting early. And there is Sei, walking towards the mansion.

Yumi could admit to herself and nobody else, that she likes almost everything about Satou Sei. Yumi finds Satou Sei exciting. To Yumi, Satou Sei is a heady mixture of depth and triviality, childish humour with almost frighteningly concise insight. When Satou Sei looks at you, there is no doubt you are being weighed and measured, and perhaps your bra size being guessed.

Then there is the other part of why she finds Sei exciting. Yumi likes looking at Sei. She truly loves her face. She could understand why that face may have brought Sei grief in the past, but she could not see why anybody would find it objectionable. It is a sharply defined face, with large eyes above high cheekbones. A carved jawline, and a sensuous mouth. It is handsome and striking, and Yumi wants to touch Sei's face. Maybe she will before Sei graduates, which is not far away at all, now. Yumi blushes slightly at the thought.

Yumi watches Sei walk. Her tall, lanky frame encased in the school gaberdine, long fingered hands thrust deep into her pockets, her tawny hair moving slightly with her passage. Oh yes, Yumi likes to look at Satou Sei.

More than that, more than her surreptitious studying of Sei, Yumi likes it when Sei puts her arms around her, and only properly fights back when there are other people around. When they are alone, she and Sei, it is a half hearted attempt at best, just to keep up appearances, and to keep Sei from guessing that actually, she quite likes it.

She likes Sei's tall body pressing up against her. She likes the warmth of the other girl. The feel of Sei's soft cheek against her own, whispering some vague threat to her. A threat that could be heard as an invitation. Dangerous, daring, flirtatious. Serious. Or not. Depending on how you feel about Sei. Depending on how she feels about you. The complexity of knowing Satou Sei.

Yumi squirms a little at the thoughts that are passing through her mind as she watches Sei saunter towards the Rose Mansion. Sei is close enough to see it is Yumi at the window. One of the long fingered hands comes lazily out of a deep pocket, and waves at Yumi, and the handsome face is lit up with a big grin, that gets an answering grin from Yumi. Yumi's heart speeds up slightly, as she waves back.

Yumi stays standing at the window, watching Sei enter the Rose Mansion, listening to her unhurried steps up the creaky staircase. Yumi knows that she is a favourite toy for Sei. Some one to play with, who gratifyingly grapples with her, someone safe for her to be tactile with. But there is genuine affection in the teasing, between the two of them. Yumi knows these things and more, because Yumi is not stupid. Sei needs to maintain some control, as she is a little skittish and lacking in confidence. Maybe afraid of her own feelings, judging from the story of her past. And Yumi will only fight her so much, to keep that necessary illusion in place. But Sei cannot control what is in another person's heart.

She will be alone with Sei. Sei will grab her. Yumi will pretend to put up a fight, which will make Sei grab her tighter...

And suddenly, Yumi is reminded of an odd incident that occurred a few weeks ago.

They were alone in this room, morning time instead of evening time. Yumi was finishing off homework she could not be bothered doing the night before. She heard steps on the staircase, and suddenly Sei was there, looking puffy-faced and half awake.

-Morning Yumi.

This said through a yawn.

-Rosa Gigantea, good morning. Tea?

A nod, and Yumi was out of her chair to make tea. Sei slumped down in a chair next to Yumi's vacated one, and nosily began looking through Yumi's homework.

-You got two wrong.

Yawned Sei, as Yumi came back with black tea for her, and sat back in her own chair.

-Thanks.

This said with a slightly sarcastic tone and a smile as Yumi flicked a glance at Sei and pulled her homework towards her again. Yumi could practically hear Sei rise to the bait. Yumi may be Sei's favourite toy, but that did not mean that toy was allowed to dismiss Sei, as that was what Yumi was clearly doing. So Sei, as Yumi had hoped, decided to take back control. It was the lessons learned at these times, as Yumi discovered how to exert her own control, that would come in very handy later with Onee-sama.

-Ah Yumi, do you not want the sage of advise of someone who did this same homework last year?

This may have sounded more sincere if Sei had not scooted her chair right up next to Yumi's and idly began playing with Yumi's ribbons. So this was to be the payback, Yumi thought. Today, my hair will be down. Yumi continued to look over her homework, refusing to give into Sei's demands for attention and mighty striving to distract her. Indeed, she did have two wrong, and was more than capable of fixing her mistakes herself. But it became harder to concentrate as Sei slowly undid her ribbons, and ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it loose.

-You can keep those as a reward.

Yumi said, smiling at the expression on Sei's face. It was delighted and annoyed. Yumi liked to catch Sei off guard. It was very rewarding.

Sei laughed, low and sexy. Yumi knows what sexy is. She is 16, she knows exactly what sexy means.

-Yumi, I like it when it's just us. You're more fun when you think no one is watching.

-Rosa Gigantea, I'm not responding to that on the grounds that it is ridiculous and untrue.

-Deny it all you want. And I want you to call me Sei when we are like this.

-Like what, Sei?

Sei smiled at her, cheekily.

-Intimate.

Yumi had to turn away, to let the blush pass. God, the way she said that...

-You make it sound like we are up to something, Sei.

Yumi knew she was pushing it here, but found herself unable to stop this game. She was excited, and helpless in the throes of her hormones.

Then Sei's arms were around her, pulling her.

-What are you doing now?

Alarmed at the turn of events, Yumi held onto the edge of the table. Sei kept pulling until Yumi was on her lap. Yumi recognised that she lost the battle, shockingly quickly, and let go of the table. Sei's arms were around her belly, her chin on her shoulder.

Yumi held her breath, discombobulated at the turn of events, and the dawning realisation that the word 'intimate' had turned into this, and what was Sei doing? Was she nuzzling at her neck?

-S-sei?

The name came out in a rush of expelled breath.

-What do you think, Yumi?

Sei shifted her hips, and slid further down in her chair. Yumi had no choice but to slide with her.

-Should we get up to something?

Sei whispered in Yumi's ear. Yumi held onto Sei's arms around her waist.

The bell began ringing, signalling that classes were beginning.

Both of them sighed.

And now Sei is in the room again, and it is evening time, and the sun is setting, casting a golden glow through the room. Sei comes up beside her and gazes out the window. It is quiet. The special after school quiet. And two young women are in a room, on their school grounds, quietly watching the sun set.

Yumi turns her gaze from the window to Sei. Marvelling once again at the chiselled features, the grey eyes half closed against the sun.

-What is it Yumi? What are you thinking now?

-Can't you usually tell, Sei? I must be getting better at hiding.

-Pity. I like your expressions.

-Or you could be losing your abilities.

-Rather that than you becoming another inscrutable person.

Yumi has no answer for that. Sei sounds very serious. A serious Sei is one to be careful with. That is when she usually delivers something painfully honest. Yumi chooses to relieve the situation with something common place.

-Tea?

-Yumi.

-Yes?

-Not tea, Yumi.

-What?

Sei grasps Yumi by the hand, and pulls her into an embrace. Yumi embarrassingly squeaks in surprise, which earns a chuckle from Sei. Sei's arms are around her, and Yumi thinks that this is the first time that she has faced Sei in a hugging situation. Sei is at least a head taller than her, and Yumi has her arms on her shoulders. It feels awkward. But she is close to Sei's chest, and she can hear Sei's heartbeat. Racing. Is Sei scared? Is she is as scared as Yumi is now? This is sudden. This is fast. The air is charged. Her body reacts before her mind has a chance to. Yumi's own heart is speeding along, but there are other feelings now. Her belly is beset with butterflies, and between her legs she feels tight and full at the same time. There is a rising sense of excitement in her, that at any moment, anything could happen, and she will welcome it.

Yumi tightens her grip on Sei, willing Sei to do or say something, wanting the woman two years her senior to take the lead. To finish what she started.

Sei tightens her own grip in response to Yumi, pulling her closer to her own body. There is no space between them now, and they can feel each other breathing.

And they are two girls in a room, in the special after school quiet, caught between wanting something, and not knowing how to make it happen. They are two girls on the brink of adulthood, which school is somehow holding in check. Someone needs to be brave. There will be no bell to save them this time, nothing to interrupt what may or may not happen. The first faltering steps towards recognising that they possess sexuality, whatever form that may take, at this point in time. That there is someone who feels the same way and wants the same thing. They are alive, and healthy, and this energy needs an out.

All the touches and looks have been building towards this gentle yet terrifying confrontation. The strange almost-innocence of those exchanges had been loaded with promise, unconsciously offered, and unconsciously accepted, that brought them to this point. Who will be braver? Who will fulfil the promise?

Perhaps not so surprisingly, in this case, it is the younger woman, the junior, who takes the initiative.

Yumi moves her head from under Sei's chin, looking straight into Sei's eyes. Her regard wavers between Sei's eyes and Sei's mouth. She actually sees Sei swallow, feels her take a deep breath, so close are they.

-Finish it, Sei.

Sei looks slightly wild, skittish like an animal. She hasn't moved, but Yumi can feel the coiling of her under her arms, can feel the need to bolt. Truly, her body is sympathising with Sei, but her mind is unwilling to let this drop, and put it down to an awkward adolescent situation. She wants Sei. There, in her own mind at least, it is said. She wants Sei. And she has a good idea that Sei wants her too.

-What? Really?

Sei attempts to smile, but the cheery grin of earlier is definitely gone. Yumi twines her arms around Sei's neck, pushing her fingers through the soft tawny hair, until she is securely locked in place, Sei's head caged in Yumi's fingers. Then gently, inexorably, Yumi begins to pull Sei's face down to her. Sei fights her, just as gently, but Yumi is rising as she pulls, going up on tip toe. She is not letting Sei away. Sei will keep the the promises that her touch makes. Yumi will have an answer to her flirtatious, half asked questions.

-Yes, really.

And suddenly, Sei stops fighting and their lips meet in an almost comically speeded up way, which surprises both of them. But they do not let go. Sei is too close now to focus on, so Yumi closes her eyes. And the world of the closed-eyes is awash with the feel of Sei's lips on hers. They are not moving. Neither are Yumi's. She is quietly amazed at the feeling of another person's mouth on hers. She had thought about her first kiss, but in an abstract kind of way, along the lines of who she may want to do the kissing, what kind of person they would be and so forth. The actual technicalities of kissing, well. That was something she had not put so much thought into, and had assumed, rightly, that she would know what to do when the time came.

Then Yumi is aware of the warmth of Sei's lips. And that they are soft, and this is probably the most sensual thing she has ever felt in her young life. And she moans, softly, deep in her throat. It is more like a deep sigh with an edge to it. It seems to have a galvanising effect on Sei, because Sei's lips are moving. Sei is now kissing her, in earnest, and Yumi follows suit. Yumi is now gripping the back of Sei's head tightly. Now something quite surprising happens. Sei's tongue is gently requesting entrance to Yumi's mouth. Yumi hesitates, feeling a little out of her depth. Sei seems to feel this, and goes still. It is an odd position, as one waits for the other to make up her mind.

Yumi makes up her mind, as she pushes herself further into Sei and opens her mouth. Now she is tasting Sei. Now she knows the taste of another human being, and she feels Sei's tongue enter her mouth, and gently play with her tongue, as if coaxing it. It works. Yumi answers Sei again. And desire flares to life in her, deep in her groin. It is almost painful in its intensity. She feels it like a pulse, like a flood, like any number of things that are inaccurately describing what cannot be really described anyway.

She is moaning now, and her hips are moving. She is lost in the dance of their lips and tongues. She pays no heed to what the rest of her body is doing, as it mindlessly begins to grind rhythmically against Sei. She is gone in the moment, gone to Sei. Vaguely, her mind is babbling about being turned on, nudging her to do more, and this is when Sei breaks the kiss.

Sei is breathing heavily as she holds Yumi close. Yumi is still pushing herself at Sei, as if she cannot stop. Yumi notices that Sei is doing the same thing. Sei's groin is pushing against Yumi's hip, her thigh slightly between Yumi's legs, which is what is causing Yumi to be so excited. They both are slowly rubbing against each other, pushing at each other through their uniforms. Sei is giving out these small gasps every time her groin slowly rocks against Yumi's hip, causing her thigh to slide against Yumi, bringing a groan from the shorter girl.

Yumi wonders what this would feel like if there were no uniforms in the way. She wonders if Sei is thinking the same thing. She might be, as Sei is suddenly stopping the delicious movement.

-Yumi, I think we should stop.

There is a tremor in Sei's voice, as if an apology might be on the way. Yumi finds this disturbing, and looks up at Sei.

-What's wrong Sei?

-This is too much, Yumi. Too quick.

Yumi deliberately keeps her voice low and soft.

-Maybe too quick, but for me, it is not too much. So don't you dare apologise.

Sei looks at Yumi, her mouth twisting into a wry grin.

-Am I that easy to read?

-Only because I know you.

-How much time do you spend with me to know that much?

-Enough, Sei.

They disentangle, with some blushes and awkward silences. They grab their things, and Sei walks Yumi to the bus stop. Not much in the way of conversation passes between them. There is actually too much to say, and it seems to render them both speechless. Yumi really wants to ask Sei: What now? But her throat locks up on her as another spasm of desire passes through her as she thinks about what just happened in the Rose Mansion. She feels dazed, and her body is complaining that it needs more. She feels on edge and a bit cranky. She wants to ask Sei if she is feeling this way too. But every time she looks over at Sei, her expression is remote. When she does notice Yumi, an enigmatic smile plays across her lips, but maintains her silence.

Sei waits with her to get the bus, and waves goodbye, and assures her that she will see her tomorrow.

Yumi gets home that night, feeling elated and slightly put out about the awkwardness of the aftermath. Is Sei ashamed of what happened, or is she just afraid? As Yumi thinks about what happened, her knees feel weak, like her legs are full of bubbles. She wonders what tomorrow will bring, as she dumps the contents of her school bag onto her floor, and begins the annoying task of homework.

The beginning of the next day at school is remarkable for its ordinariness. She meets up with the Yamayurikai in the Rose Mansion, some ideas are tossed about for the organisation of some upcoming event. Yumi isn't really paying attention. Onee-sama expresses some gentle concern about Yumi's distracted state. Yumi smiles at her beloved Onee-sama, and wonders briefly what Onee-sama's lips would feel like. She immediately colours up at the thought, causing Sachiko to smile, nonplussed, at her reaction to such a mundane enquiry. Saschiko wisely does not question her further, leaving her to her thoughts. Onee-sama has gotten a lot better at leaving her alone over the last few months, letting Yumi come to her, but also keeping her presence known to Yumi. They are very close now, and Yumi feels to a degree that Onee-sama will always be her Onee-sama. It makes her heart smile. The woman across the table however, is making her heart beat faster.

Sei has been looking at her since she arrived this morning. Not outright staring, more like covert, unwavering appraisal. Nobody would have been moved to actually ask what, exactly, did Sei find so very interesting about Yumi this morning, but the regard from Sei is felt by the intended party, and that is all. Yumi doesn't dare look at her. Yumi feels that perhaps Yuoko is looking at her a little longer than necessary, but she may have just put it down to Sei playing with Yumi again. They hear the distant call of the bell for classes, and they all begin to move out.

They get into the school, delving into the busyness of the shoe changing. Sei coasts past Yumi.

-Greenhouse, lunchtime.

She whispers, smiling at some other first years as they twitter about the Rosa Gigantea in their midst. Yumi gasps quietly, and has to hang onto the shelf in front of her. The sudden closeness of Sei makes her break out in goosebumps, and a tendril of desire uncoils itself deep in her belly. Anticipation effectively ruins her concentration for all of her morning classes.

As quickly as decency allows she leaves her classroom, and walks a little faster than a maiden should toward the old greenhouse, which seems to always mark some event in her life. She stops at Maria-sama, pretends to pray, and continues on her journey. Happily, not a lot of people come this far during the lunch break. As she approaches the old structure, she could clearly see the outline of Sei in there, and she speeds up her steps a bit more, her desire to be alone with Sei again overriding her decorum. Somehow, she does not think Sei will mind that too much.

She slows down and composes herself just before she opens the door.

Sei is smiling at her as she comes in the door, and Yumi smiles back. Sei holds out her hand, and Yumi moves to grasp it. Sei pulls her into a tight embrace, which Yumi enthusiastically returns. Sei is pulling her to the back of the greenhouse, still in the embrace, to an area where it would not be immediately apparent that there were people inside from the outside. Sei is kissing her, hard and passionately, pushing her up onto one of the benches that line the walls here. Her breath is gone and she gently pushes at Sei, laughing.

-Wait, wait!

Sei was kissing her cheek now, is pulling at her hair ribbons. Yumi is feeling overwhelmed, and very turned on.

-I have been thinking about you all night Yumi.

Kissing Yumi's neck.

-It took an ugly amount of will power not to grab you this morning.

Kissing Yumi's ear, nibbling.

-Wait, Sei!

A little more forcefully this time. Sei pulls back, concern the dominant expression on her face. But there is desire also. It is in the heavy lidded look of her eyes, the eyes themselves look darker somehow, and do not waver from Yumi in the slightest. Yumi is wondering when this change had come about. The complexity of knowing Satou Sei.

Yumi straightens herself and takes a few deep breaths. Sei is looking at her properly now, and she knows she has her attention. So Yumi pulls at the bow of Sei's sailor collar, pulling her closer, pulling her down to her level, kissing her soundly when she comes into range. Sei looks surprised and gratified. Her hands are on Yumi's hips, finishing the contest to join together. Yumi finishes taking the ribbons out of her hair, shaking it loose. She also finishes undoing Sei's tie, and her hands are on the exposed collarbones, the neck, reaching around the neck, and down to the shoulder blades. Sei's skin in smooth. And the feeling is addictive. The kiss is going on. Sei does not need to ask for permission today, Yumi invites her into her mouth, she wants her inside.

Being teenagers, waiting stops being an option as soon as they see each other again. Despite protestations of too soon, too much, the notion of waiting vanishes like mist in the sun.

Sei's hands slip from Yumi's hips, and are on her backside, pulling her onto Sei's thigh. Yumi opens her legs to allow this to happen, the feeling of last night still fresh in her mind. Yumi is so excited she feels like she is going to explode. She feels alive with the sensation of Satou Sei grinding against her and moaning into her mouth. Yumi keeps pushing at the top of Sei's uniform, trying to feel more of her skin.

One of Sei's hands is moving from her backside, and is travelling up her side and to her breast. Yumi gasps at the feeling of someone touching her breast. She does not expect it to feel so good. Sei is gently massaging it, gliding her thumb over Yumi's nipple, chaffing it through her uniform. This new sensation stills all her other movement. Sei pulls back her face to look at her.

-Are you ok?

Sei's voice is low and husky, as if talking is something she would rather not be doing.

Yumi smiles at her, wanting to convey that yes, she is very ok, but speech is not something she is really capable of right now. Sei squeezes Yumi's breast a little harder, and Yumi gasps at this, her head going back. Thank god there is a wall behind her. Sei comes back against her, resuming the movement of their hips, her other hand on Yumi's other breast now. Her lips are also back, with them her tongue, which Yumi is discovering is mind-numbingly pleasurable to suck on, as is Sei's reaction to this.

Yumi's hands slide down to Sei's waist and then up her front, aiming for the zipper there. Yumi wants to feel Sei's skin, and is past caring about where she is, what time it is, who may walk in. She wants to make love to Sei, whatever that may mean. It is what her mind is suggesting, these are the words, the idea that comes to her. And there is another admission in her own mind of what she truly wants to do.

She pulls down the zipper slowly, wanting to see what Sei's reaction to this might be. Sei stops her ministrations, and for the first time today, Yumi senses that skittishness that is a part of Sei's nature. Sei stops kissing her, and drops her hands from Yumi's breasts. She leans back slightly, to watch what Yumi is doing. Unsure at Sei's actions, Yumi continues anyway, wanting to see Sei. Yumi slowly unzips Sei's uniform to the waist, uncovering inch after inch of white skin. Yumi is unconsciously biting her lip.

She is turned on and she is scared, but strangely confident in this move. When the zip reaches its end at the waist, just below Sei's bellybutton, she uses her hands to spread it apart. She begins at the waist, slowly moving up to Sei's breasts, which are covered in a utilitarian, non-frilly white bra. Sei's nipples are prominent through the cotton. Yumi can feel her mouth begin to water.

She glides over them, not stopping until she reaches Sei's shoulders, then pushes the whole top of her uniform all the way off them, pushing the long sleeves of the winter uniform off. Sei is motionless throughout. She stands there, the top half of her uniform clinging to her waist. Yumi feels her brain beginning to shut down. She is feeling overloaded, and she lets her hands trace the curve of Sei's hips, brushing up past her rib cage, stopping to briefly run the palm of her hand down the middle of Sei's chest, down her flat white stomach as far as her bellybutton, and that is as far as the uniform will let her go. Perhaps it is as far as Yumi can go right now too.

Sei shudders and sighs, leaning in to kiss Yumi, pulling them close again, and this time Yumi can truly feel the heat of Sei's body. With her arms around Sei's waist, and her hands on the small her back, she is so much closer. So much more involved in what they are doing. This is stepping up a gear, and she needs so much more. There is a sense of urgency in her movements. She can feel it, and so can Sei.

-Touch me, Yumi.

And Yumi does not have to ask where. She is the one to undress Sei, so in all honesty, she should do something about it. Sei pushes Yumi back further onto the bench, pulling her pelvis forward. Better positioning for straddling Yumi's thigh, pushing her hip closer to Yumi's groin. Yumi pushes up Sei's bra, and gently begins to massage her breasts. Sei's eyes roll back in her head, and then she closes her eyes. Her movements on Yumi's thigh settle into an erotic rhythm. Her hands are planted on either side of Yumi's hips, and she leans in in earnest, as Yumi plays with Sei's nipples, the rocking picks up a little speed. Yumi hooks her free leg around Sei's hip, to bring her in closer to where she needs her most. Sei moans long and low.

-More, Yumi, we need more.

Yumi begins to kiss Sei's neck. She abandons Sei's breasts to put her arms around her again, and pull her in until Sei is practically on top of her, as much as she can be in their mostly vertical position. Sei reaches for the zipper under Yumi's sailor collar, leaning down to kiss Yumi's neck. Yumi's head rolls to the side to allow Sei better access. Sei is getting frantic, Yumi can feel it in her hurried gestures. The zipper is down and her hand is in her uniform, pushing up Yumi's less utilitarian, quite frilly bra. Sei is moaning constantly in her ear now, and now Yumi is undoing her sailor collar, and pulling open the front of her uniform. She is picking up Sei's urgency. She pulls at the top half of her uniform, attempting to pull it off, the whole time Sei is fondling her exposed nipples.

And then the bell.

-Oh, jesus.

Sei stops, and leans her forehead against Yumi's shoulder, breathing hard, all movement stopping. Yumi sits, slightly stunned, holding onto Sei.

-What? What?

-The bell, Yumi. Reality is calling us. I have history now, what about you?

-Geography.

Yumi looks at Sei, and starts laughing. Sei breaks up, and lets go of Yumi, and starts to pull her clothes back together. Yumi casts Sei's body a wistful glance as she hurriedly begins to do the same.

-We will have to make a run for it Yumi!

Still giggling slightly, the two teenagers exit the old greenhouse, into the chilly sunlight of the afternoon. Excited and alive, hand in hand, they run across the school grounds. A celebratory feeling still coursing through them, that follows them like the sparkling shadow, as love and lust are almost tangible on them at this point, had there been anyone there to see it.

They make it to the main school building, where the classrooms are. Just as they are about to part ways, Yumi holds onto Sei's hand.

-After, Rose Mansion.

This is not a question, nor is it a demand. Yumi wants confirmation of Sei's need for her, that it is as strong as hers. Sei smiles at her, one of her trademark cheeky grins, that lights up her face, because her eyes are part of this grin. Sei blows her a kiss, tossing it back over her shoulder as she runs for the stairs. Yumi's heart breaks a little she is so happy.

They are both horribly late to class, and both receive Saturday detention because of it.

The afternoon is a repeat of the morning. Yumi cannot take in a word of what the teacher is saying. Her mind is on Sei, and the sight of Sei with her uniform clinging around her waist. This is one of the images that haunts her through geography. Sei's eyes dark with desire is another. The urgent rocking of her groin on her thigh. Yumi clenches her own together now as she thinks of it. She can practically hear the gasps and moans of Sei, feel the light sheen of sweat that had broken out on Sei's back. And so on throughout the following classes. Yumi watches the clock above the blackboard, the second hand seems to be crawling around its monotonous circles.

Finally the last bell of the day goes off. Yumi glances over at Yoshino, asking with her eyes if she is going to the Rose Mansion and if she wants to go now? Yoshino smiles and nods, putting together her homeward bound items. Yumi does the same, and then pops over to Yoshino's desk to pick her up. The two teenagers change into their outdoor shoes and slinge over to the Rose Mansion. They are the first two there, and begin the whole tea making process.

Rosa Chinensis comes, with Rosa Foetida. Rei, Sachiko and Shimako are next. Yuoko mentions that Sei has some work to do in the in the library, so will be late getting here. Yumi manages not to sigh over this, then thinks it might be a good idea if the two of them are not together around other people at the moment. This is a room full of very smart, astute young women. Youko, actually, is the one in particular she has in mind. That woman seriously misses nothing. Yumi smiles to herself over that, before she and Yoshino make the rounds with the tea.

Yumi takes her place beside Sachiko, who smiles at her, leaning over to fix her collar again.

-Have you been walking around like that all day, Yumi?

There is humour sliding through the silky voice, gentling the reprimand. Yumi remembers how her collar came to be in such a state, and predictably blushes. Sachiko laughs a little at the reaction. Her laugh, like her voice, makes Yumi think of silk, of soft yet strong things. Yumi loves to listen to her Onee-sama. Even when she is annoyed and being slightly hysterical, it is still pretty, in a way.

-And you seem to have changed your hairstyle since this morning also?

Her ribbons! Probably still in the greenhouse. She did not care at the time what happened to them.

-I got tired of them suddenly today, Onee-sama.

Yumi scrambles to answer, thinking that perhaps that sounds quite like something she might do.

Sachiko fondles Yumi's hair, almost petting her, like a cat. Like a cat, Yumi wants to purr at the action, as she loves Onee-sama being physical with her. They may have problems actually communicating with each other, but the touching is what started their relationship, and Yumi takes great comfort from the fact that Onee-sama likes touching her, as much as Yumi likes her doing it.

-It suits you, Yumi. I will miss your ribbons, but you look nice.

Sachiko has a gentle, wistful look on her face. In fact, she looks a little sad. She looks beautiful. Yumi's breath catches a little, looking at her. Onee-sama smiles.

-Thank you, Onee-sama.

-You really do look different today, Yumi.

There is another tone to her voice now, and Onee-sama is no longer looking at Yumi's hair, but her mouth.

Youko clears her throat, and motions for the meeting to begin. Yumi feels relief.

Sei eventually arrives, perhaps an hour into the meeting, with an armload of books.

Yuoko looks and laughs.

-I take it you will busy this evening, Rosa Gigantea.

-College exams and what-not.

Sei returns, with an easy smile, as she sits next to Shimako, who casually looks at the titles of the books Sei has set down.

-Eclectic mix, Onee-sama.

She remarks in her quite voice.

-Covering my bases, little sister. You never know what may come up. Always be prepared, like an American boy scout.

The last part was said in English, to the amusement of the others.

At long last, the meeting wraps up, work portioned out to each member, with the arrangement to meet again in the morning to start it. While the others begin to gather up their various bits and pieces, Yumi opens her school bag and starts to take things out, making her intentions clear that she is going to stay for a while, to do her homework. Onee-sama once again runs her fingers through Yumi's hair, and says her goodbyes. Yumi ruminates on Onee-sama's subtle reactions to her earlier, and decides, with Sei around, this is too much to think about at the moment.

Soon, all the women have left. There is Yumi, and there is Sei across the table. They are both sitting over open books. It is quiet. It is loud, this quiet. Yumi looks up. Sei continues to look at one of the books she brought. Her hair is falling across her face, curling onto her collar. The setting sun has caught her just so, making Yumi's chest ache at the sight of her.

Yumi loosens her sailor collar, and slowly unzips her uniform. Sei looks up at the sound, and a look that can only be described as pleasurable shock shows on her features. She looks directly at Yumi's face, making Yumi suddenly feel a little shy. Smiling through her blush, Yumi stands up and turns around, suddenly stuck between wanting Sei to look and not look, suddenly feeling shy, despite all that had happened earlier.

-Stop, Yumi.

Sei has left her seat and has come around the table. Yumi stops half way, instantly, as if caught doing something she should not be been doing.

-I want to do it.

Sei quirks a smile at her, her warm hand on Yumi's shoulder, turning Yumi toward her. Sei pushes the uniform down Yumi's slim frame, over her arms, down to her waist, exposing her. Yumi feels that tight, full feeling in her groin again, and her underwear feels wet and uncomfortable. Sei runs her hands up and down Yumi's arms, causing goosebumps to appear in their wake. Sei's hands move to Yumi's breasts, and she begins to squeeze and fondle like she did earlier. A lost look is on her face as she looks at what she is doing, her lips parted, her eyes half closed.

Yumi reaches over, and pulls open Sei's collar, and unzips her, halting Sei's movements as she pushes down her uniform, her breath ragged as she gets to see again what she has been thinking about since lunchtime. Sei reaches around and undoes the clasp on Yumi's bra, sliding the straps over the soft curve of her shoulders, then dropping it on the ground. Yumi now reaches behind Sei to undo her bra. She pulls it off and drops it on top of her own. Sei's eyes are gleaming in the waning sunlight.

-Up on the table.

Sei pushes Yumi back, clearing away books behind her. Yumi hitches her hips onto the table. Sei rests her hands on Yumi's thighs, then slowly slides her hands down to her knees and spreads them apart. Stepping between them, she pushes herself into Yumi, her arms wrapped around her, her face in Yumi's hair.

For the first time, Yumi feels another woman's breasts rubbing against her own. The first time to have someone between her legs in such an intimate manner. The feeling of Sei's flat, warm stomach against her own, the top of Sei's shoulder just under her lips. The heat, the smell. The arousal this time is painful, sudden, shocking, electrifying, gorgeous. The feeling of Sei and her in this kind of embrace, is just gorgeous. She lifts her legs, placing them around Sei's hips, and pulls her in, needing to her even closer. Locking her ankles together, she pulls her head back for a kiss. Sei obliges, fully.

Sei tangles a hand in Yumi's hair, the other gently massaging her breast, pressing her mouth hard against Yumi's. Yumi returns this kiss, matching Sei's tongue stroke for stroke, pressure for pressure, her fingers digging into Sei's shoulders. Sei is pressing her groin into Yumi's, as the table puts them at them at the same height. She is slowly grinding against Yumi, and Yumi can feel the first stirrings of something powerful, something beyond what she is feeling now. Her body seems to know, so she effectively stops thinking and lets her body take over. If she begins to over-think this now, she might stop. May be too fearful to continue. Her mind is babbling about her virginity, and will this be the place, will this be the person, to take it, is she willing to go that far?

Sei's hands are now back on Yumi's thighs, but they are not stopping. They are sliding toward the hem of her uniform, they are pushing the uniform up, and Yumi feels Sei's hands on her calves, the backs of her knees, the outside of her thighs, her hips. Sei is pushing the uniform up and out of the way, pulling the pleated material out from between the two of them. And then the roughness of Sei's uniform is between Yumi's legs, and there is only a few layers left between the two of them. Sei's fingers are playing across the edge of her panties, and Yumi starts to whimper in earnest into Sei's mouth. Sei's pulls her closer. Yumi's hands travel down to Sei's hips, and begins to push the uniform the rest of the way off her.

She unlocks her ankles to accomplish this. Once past the smooth curves of Sei's hips, it drops to the floor, and they stop. They pull back from their kiss and look at each other. For this moment there are no words. Nothing can quite describe what is going on here, this atmosphere, the feeling of change. For both of them, this is a landmark in their lives, this will be a moment they will remember for however long they live. Yumi is scared, and she sees this mirrored in Sei. They look at each other. Looking into an abyss of fear and consequence.

Yumi can feel a something she can only call a low level hum inside of her. She does not know if she in love with Sei. She does not know if this is the beginning or ending of something. She does not know many things at this point in time. But she does know that there is affection and respect between them. She knows there is definitely attraction. It is primal, and it is real. It is in the heat of all their touches, it is in the sweat that has started on both of them. It is in the fierceness of their kisses, and in the wetness between her legs. She inhales, and suddenly there is the smell. She can smell herself, but she can also smell Sei. She can smell the other girl's sweat, and her sex. She can smell Sei's sex. A circuit breaker in her mind trips, and she is all made up.

This is the time, and this is the person. Beautiful, kind Sei. Tricky, mean Sei. Funny, serious Sei. Sei with the face of a Greek statue, and the humorously wicked glint in her large grey eyes. Sei with all the time in the world to listen to Yumi. Sei, who checks on Yumi to see if things are ok in her world. Sei who often turns that world upside down with her innate ability to see right through Yumi. Yes. This is the person. She may not be in love with Sei, but she does trust her completely, even when she is playing the trickster.

All this and more passes through Yumi's mind, while Sei waits. Yumi is curious about what Sei is thinking, but cannot find the will to ask her. All of her will is now narrowed down to one point, and that is the aching need between her legs. She want Sei to touch her. Wants to touch what she can smell. Running her her hands up Sei's sides, stopping at her breasts to tease them a little, and then continuing up to her face. She holds the striking face between her hands, and nods. Sei still looks a little apprehensive. A certain wildness in her posture, something there in her eyes. She needs to hear me say it, Yumi suddenly realises.

-I want you Sei. If you want me too, I want this with you.

Sei sighs, a slow exhale, and the smile is back.

-I want to, with you. I think I always wanted this with you.

And the words come, from both of them, and Sei pulls the rest of Yumi's uniform off, her socks and her shoes, taking her own off, all the while managing to kiss each other, some part of each other, and all that is left is their underwear. Sei is back between Yumi's legs, and only two layers separate them. Sei pushes herself against Yumi, and Yumi groans, loud, and bucks against Sei. She runs her finger around the waistband of Sei's white panties, utilitarian like her bra, with the exception of a tiny bow at the centre of the waistband.

-Sei...

Yumi half gasps, sort of asks. Sei, panting hard, the pulse in her neck actually visible, so hard is her blood pumping in her veins, goes to her knees in front of Yumi. Yumi lifts herself a little, and Sei slides her underwear off, to discard it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. And now Yumi is naked before another person, another first, one of so many over these last two days. Sei is sitting back on her haunches, studying Yumi. Yumi vaguely thinks that this is also the first time for Sei, to approach another person like this.

-Sei?

-I have never seen someone like this before. You're beautiful, Yumi.

Sei looks up, an easy smile gracing her features. There are no nerves in Sei now, and Yumi is comforted by this. Thinking about what is about to happen, Yumi feels greatly comforted, and wants to look at Sei. Feeling the heat of a blush, she motions to Sei.

-You too, Sei.

The smile grows, as Sei stands up, her long frame, golden in the last rays on the setting sun, the very last rays. The last rays of a winter day, shining on the bodies of youth, painting the passion of first teenage lust, if not love, blessing it in a way that cannot be replicated at any other point in their lives. This is the first, and no matter what, it is that. An indelible memory, being imprinted in their synapses, being etched in their bones, embedded in their flesh.

Sei pushes down her underwear, over her hips, down her long legs, and it is kicked off at the end, to land with every other item that stood in the way of their hormones.

Sei stands, showing herself to Yumi. Yumi feels herself tighten, a wet heat, as her gaze sweeps the length of Sei's body. Her beautiful face, her high small breasts, her flat stomach, slim hips, her groin, her long legs, back to her groin. Yumi has seen other girls nearly naked, changing for P.E., but has never seen another girl completely naked. Only the various clubs that are more athletically orientated have showers, none of which Yumi is a member of. So this is the first time she has looked fully on the naked body of another person. And what a person. She can see wetness in the light coloured hair of Sei's groin. Yumi raises her arms, and opens her legs. Sei wastes no time and is there, and Yumi thinks she will lose her mind at the feeling of Sei's wetness rubbing against hers.

Sei is pushing Yumi's legs further apart, commencing a delicious friction between them, Sei's tongue in her mouth. The wildness is back, Yumi can feel it in her. It is of a different sort than before. This is Sei finishing it. This is Sei giving up and giving in. The shyness is gone. From Yumi also. Now is about skin on skin. About quenching the fire between her legs. She cannot think past this. Everything is hazy, and all there is, is Sei, naked and riding her, the beginning of a pressure. She wants to touch herself, she wants Sei to touch her.

Then Sei is pushing her back, pushing Yumi further onto the table. Yumi scoots back, and Sei climbs onto the table, pushing Yumi onto her back. Yumi's hand unconsciously drifts towards her own centre, watching as Sei comes towards her. Sei freezes as she sees what Yumi is doing. Yumi cannot help herself. She gently and slowly manipulates her own clitoris as she looks as Sei, her knees up and legs spread for Sei.

Yumi has never known this feeling. Words like _erotic_ and _horny_ are drifting through her mind, which is fractious with pleasure. Her body is firmly in control. There is no shame, no worry. She is with a woman who will never break her trust. A woman. And now Yumi feels like a woman. She can never go back from this, and she is glad. She looks in Sei's eyes, and sees the effect of her actions on her. Sei's eyes are wide and alive with lust and want. Yumi shivers in anticipation of Sei being on her, of the whole naked sweating length of Sei against her, the feel of Sei's wet crotch sliding against hers. More wetness appears on her fingers at the thought, and then Sei is there.

Sei kisses her way up Yumi's body, starting at her shins, over her knees, up her thighs, moving Yumi's arm out of the way, she kisses close to her groin, moves over her stomach, sliding up and up, kissing Yumi's breasts, gently and briefly sucking on her nipples, keeps going, to her shoulders, kissing and licking her neck, her jaws, to her lips. Forearms flat on either side of Yumi's head, Yumi has the chance to wrap herself completely around Sei, arms and legs holding Sei to her, and she can feel her now, smell her now, as Sei fills her mouth with her clever tongue, that is just as talented in this arena as it is in her everyday speech.

They are moaning into each other, and sliding and trying to keep as much contact as they can between them. Yumi bucks her hips against Sei, silently asking for Sei to do more, reminding her that there is something else she wants. Sei pulls back, and smiles, and it is a wicked smile, a confident smile, a well-known smile, and Yumi is happy to see it. It means Sei is committed, to whatever it is.

Sei lifts her torso, pressing her groin hard against Yumi, grinding into her. Yumi gasps, a jolt of desire stabbing through her. Her heart is beating so fast, she is having trouble breathing normally. She feels like she is running a race. Sei groans and grinds into Yumi. Yumi can feel Sei's wetness on her, slicking against her, sliding against her slit. Her eyes roll back in her head, and she closes her eyes, wanting to pull Sei even closer, so close that she can meld the two of them together.

Sei frees herself from Yumi's legs in moments, lifting herself up, repositioning her wet centre on Yumi's hip. She grunts as she gets the position just right for her, and the feeling of Sei's wet crotch against her hip, her smooth thigh hard up against her own groin, a rolling movement from Sei, is driving Yumi slightly mad. Her short fingernails are digging into Sei's back and shoulder.

One of Sei's hands now tangles in her hair, cupping and squeezing the back of her neck. The other hand is travelling down, stopping to squeeze her breast, forcing another gasp from Yumi. The room is alive with the sounds of their moaning, their gasping, their panting. Sei is whispering in her ear, as her hand keeps going. In the now twilit room, full of the sounds of their lovemaking, whispers of promises about to be fulfilled pass from one girl to the other, as the table creaks beneath them, in the special after school quiet, in a room that is always full of teenage concerns, two girls make something happen. They alter each others worlds forever.

Sei's hand keeps at its downward trajectory, over Yumi's belly, stopping to caress her bellybutton. When Sei finds this, Yumi can feel her smile against her ear, still whispering things like: _I want you_ and _I want to be inside you, _and _I love you_. Mingled together in an almost nursery rhyme-like chant, soft and sweet in her ear, encouraging Yumi to open her legs further. And then Sei's hand is there, at her clitoris, massaging with two of her fingers. Yumi is so wet at this point, that Sei's fingers glide over her, pressing in and around it, catching it between her two fingers, and moving up and down.

It feels surreal. Feels like a dream. However, it is no dream that Yumi has ever experienced. To have the hand of another touching this part of her, to have _Sei's hand _touching her, a place she has only ever touched herself, is defying her sense of reality. Her mind is daring her to believe this is as real as her body says it is. She opens her eyes, and looks at the ceiling of the Rose Mansion, shrouded now in shadow, and the listens to the words of lust and encouragement that Sei, yes, Satou Sei, is pouring into her ear, the feeling of Sei lying on top of her, the smell of them, and above all, the feeling of Sei's fingers touching her clit. There is a building pleasure, familiar but so different. She is going to orgasm in Sei's arms, and this feeling is sublime.

Then Sei's fingers leave her clit, and Yumi immediately whines in protest at this.

-Yumi, do you want me to?

Yumi cannot see Sei's face, just feel her fingers, leaving her clit, and finding another place to be. And Yumi knows what this place is: the opening to her vagina. Sei is resting her hand against her, her palm rubbing Yumi's engorged clit, her fingers resting at her opening.

-I want to Yumi, I...

Sei, lifts her head to look at Yumi, asking her what she wants to do next. Sei has told her what she wants to do, but this is Yumi's body, and therefore Yumi's decision. Yumi's mind has been made up since yesterday, to be honest maybe even further back that that. She appreciates Sei asking though, in her own currently jumbled up way. This is the two years on her that Sei has that can make her wait and ask. Yumi is not so sure she would have stopped to consult with Sei. She has the sneaking suspicion, she would have just gone ahead.

Yumi lifts one hand from Sei's shoulder to stroke her hair, feeling the dampness in it, smelling the light sweat of Sei's body. How could she stop now? Why would she stop now?

-Finish it, Sei. Please.

Sei kisses her, hard, their mouths are open, their tongues are sliding over each other. Yumi's hips are bucking against Sei's hand, Sei is rocking hard on Yumi's hip, and then Sei does it. She pushes her two fingers into Yumi's body, spearing her on them. It is a sudden sharp thrust, those long fingers enter her, and the deed is done. Yumi feels intensely uncomfortable as she feels something stretch and then break, suddenly. Sei is silent beside her, and her fingers are still. She is giving Yumi a chance to get used to the sensation, Yumi knows. And it is strange, to have another person in her body. Sei is kissing her neck now, just below her ear. Her hand has moved from the back of her neck. Her arm is now around her shoulders, holding her close.

Yumi moves her hips. There is a spark, deep inside her. Taking a moment to get her breathing approaching normal, she then moves her hips again. There is a feeling, deep inside. She moves her hand from Sei's shoulder to her forearm, stroking it. Then pulls lightly, drawing Sei's fingers out slightly. Then pushes her forearm, and her fingers go back in. And the spark is there, the deep feeling. The uncomfortable feeling is there, but less. She pulls and pushes Sei's forearm, controlling the movement of her fingers inside her. Sei is passive in her grasp, allowing Yumi to set the pace. The feeling of discomfort is passing surprisingly quickly. Replacing it is another intensity. Something large. Something that looms in her body. She lets go of Sei's arm and replaces her hand on Sei's shoulder. Silently, she is saying: it is up to you now, Sei. Take it, finish it. Take me, finish me.

And Sei does not disappoint. Drawing out slightly, Sei pushes back in, and begins a rhythm as old as time. In and out of Yumi, at a steady pace, all the while rocking herself on Yumi's hip, squeezing her shoulders, groaning, panting, loving Yumi with everything that she has. Yumi can feel it. And she can feel the pressure building in her pelvis, the muscles in her legs tensing, her toes curling into the table. She is digging, clawing actually, at Sei's shoulder. Small half cries are being torn from her throat, her heart is a rapid knocking against her sternum. The spark is now a fire, her hips are bucking, and she can feel that looming becoming larger, she can feel herself being lost as her orgasm approaches, her first at the hands of someone else.

-Faster, Sei, harder.

Her body is dictating her words, and Sei complies, slamming her hand against Yumi, the very vibration of that causing her to nearly choke with the unbelievable pleasure it causes. It is nearly inconceivable to Yumi that she could feel anything like this, that this is the attraction, the fascination with this act. Her mind is blanking out, as the fire in her rages, she is so close, to what? She briefly has time to think before she comes, hard and fast, shocked into stillness as her body lets go, and the fire reaches critical mass, as she suddenly comes undone. Comes apart. She aches, she breaks, she bucks wildly against Sei, she bites the flesh of Sei's shoulder, she cries out her orgasm, and then she does cry, a little. And the fire passes. And she is quite for the moment. She has not come apart, but she has definitely been remade, somehow.

Sei is holding her and rocking her. She gently eases her fingers out of Yumi. Yumi flinches slightly. Now she recognises some pain. But it is inconsequential compared to how the rest of her body feels. She is safe in Sei's arms, who is whispering again in her ear, or did she ever stop? This whole time, was Sei keeping a steady soundtrack? Yumi has no idea, the same way she has no real idea what Sei is saying. It is not the content, but the presence of the sound. She can feel Sei still rocking on her thigh. She pulls Sei's head up to look at her. Her eyes are glassy, a little wet, and Yumi's heart breaks a little, again today, as she realises this is as much a big deal for Sei as it is for Yumi. It is not everyday one loses their virginity, but it is also not everyday you are the one who takes someone else's.

Yumi looks at Sei. She holds her face in her hands. She kisses her deeply.

-Thank you.

Words cannot match what Yumi is feeling inside, but she wants to express some of it. She wants to make Sei feel good about what happened. Knowing Sei as she does, she may feel guilty about what happened. She may feel she did something wrong. She can feel the spark, the looming presence of her teenage sex drive kicking in again, even now, minutes after her first orgasm, her healthy body is ready. She may not be ready, but her body is still responding to Sei, and she wants Sei to know this somehow. That she wanted this, that she has assured her. She has been asked, and she answered. What is done is done, and nobody should feel bad about this. Yumi does not. Yumi, in fact, feels a certain kind of wonderful. She is in full possession of her body. Lying quietly under Sei, looking her in the eyes, she can feel her own body for the first time in her life. Feel it in a way she has never considered before.

-Do you...

Yumi is not sure how to ask this question. It is a little too delicate to actually annunciate, words feel too crude for what she wants to ask, so she leaves it dangling, hoping Sei can pick up what she is trying to say.

-I don't think I'm ready for more than this, not today, but hold me. Hold me like this.

Yumi smiles up at her, kissing her deeply, with all that she has, as Sei picks up speed on her hip. She keeps kissing her, and Sei balances with her forearms either side of Yumi's head. Yumi kisses her, and sucks her tongue, loving the sound of Sei's passion. Yumi runs her hands down to Sei's backside and grips it in her hands, pulling Sei tighter against her. Sei's thigh is now tight against her, and Yumi raises her leg to increase the contact. Sei breaks the kiss to look Yumi in the eyes, as her hips speed up yet again. Yumi can feel the increase in wetness on her thigh, so much of it. She can feel another wave of desire, the beginnings of another orgasm, just from the feel of this.

Sei pushes herself up onto her hands, the creaking of the table increases, as Sei drives herself against Yumi, Yumi helping her, looking at Sei's face as it gets red, as sweat starts to bead on her face, strands of hair stuck to her. She looks wild, her eyes are flashing, and Yumi knows she is about to come. She looks intense, her eyes never wavering from Yumi's, her mouth slightly open, allowing small whimpers and cries to slip out. She looks real and glorious, and Yumi feels she is seeing something rare, like accidentally coming across a deer in the city. Her own orgasm is building, her pleasure intensifying with the look on Sei's face, the abandon.

Yumi digs her fingernails into Sei's backside, and begins to cry out herself. Sei is looking at her a little wonderingly. Yumi raises her head to kiss Sei, and Sei is open to her again, her cries being swallowed by Yumi, her movements frenzied. She breaks the kiss again as she seems to be reaching her limit. Yumi lets go one hand to touch herself, and Sei's cries become guttural. She draws in a breath, and lets go a shout when she comes against Yumi. Yumi feels a flood of wetness against her thigh, an Sei collapses on her, saying her name over and over. All this combined with her own busy fingers is enough to push her over the edge. This is not the same as the first one, yet it is amazing in its own smaller way.

And Sei is breathing like she has just run a marathon, but she is kissing Yumi, kissing her like she might disappear at any moment. She is laughing now, a low, gentle sound, felt as well as heard. Infectious, as Yumi is laughing now, and she cannot settle her hands on Sei. She touches every part she can reach.

The sun in completely set now, twilight has passed. It is full dark in the Rose Mansion. Only the light of the clear winter moon, and the stars in the sky are shining. It is quiet all around the Rose Mansion. Quiet and quite empty, in this area at least. Even in the room at the top of the creaky staircase, the sounds are subdued, only meant for the two people there. Laughter, low and intimate, the sound of kissing. Some small talk, involving words that mean _thank you_, and _I want you more_. Two teenage girls lie, wrapped around each other, their limbs entangled, enmeshed in each other, loving each other with their bodies, with their hands, with their tongues.

They use the only words they know to convey something that really cannot be expressed in human speech. They use words and actions to say: wonderful. To say: you have changed my life. To say: no matter how much water passes beneath this bridge, you are a part of me forever. To say: you are tattooed onto my consciousness. When I draw my last breath, with all that will have happened in my life, this image of you; sweaty, exhausted, spent, laughing, will be with me.

Thank you.

And thank you for reading my story.

SaTT


End file.
